<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 4 by sunshinehime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886014">29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime'>sunshinehime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force-Feeding, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) Whump, mentions of near vomiting, pretty much almost any season this fits in, tied-up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah dearest Paladin, you’re finally awake! We apologize for the rough treatment!” A sing song voice comes from behind Hunk and he freezes, stomach clenching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feb-Whump-Ary</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunk tests the durability of the thick ropes wrapped around both his body and the heavy metal chair bolted to the floor. His legs are similarly tied and he tests those too. But neither give and Hunk only manages to make the rope burns on his wrists even more raw.</p>
<p>The worst part is, he can’t even remember how he got here in the first place. The last thing he recalls is showing the Dexthras how to make roux, and then it’s just…blank. Nothing. His next memory is waking up like this.</p>
<p>“Ah dearest Paladin, you’re finally awake! We apologize for the rough treatment!” A sing song voice comes from behind Hunk and he freezes, stomach clenching. They walk around him until they’re face to face and he recognizes her. Vanguard, the Dexthra he cooked with earlier. He had so much fun too. Was all that a trick? The thought cuts deep, such a joyous act used against him.</p>
<p>“We have some wonderful food for you to try. Won’t you please have some?” She turns to the two other Dexthras, short yet extremely muscular, and they approach him. Cold horror grips him and he twists in his bonds but one grabs him and holds his head still. The other easily pries his clenched jaw open with his fingers and holds it there.</p>
<p>Vanguard approaches and holds out a spoon filled with a brown substance. “This is a sacred food we serve only to those we deem worthy. But the taste is a bit. Let’s say, difficult to handle. So we’ve restrained you for your safety.” She smiles wide, pure black eyes shining. “We cannot allow such an esteemed guest to hurt themself after all.”</p>
<p>Hunk slightly gags on the fingers as they fill his mouth and press against his molars. He yells but it’s muffled and ultimately goes ignored.</p>
<p>Without warning she shoves the spoon in his mouth and nearly hits his tonsils. It takes all his willpower to keep from throwing up and his eyes water and blur his vision. The Dexthra holding his mouth closes it around the spoon, which is then pulled free.</p>
<p>The taste is an awful mess of sour dirt and rotten eggs, and when the Dexthra holding his head in place leans his head back and forces him to swallow it burns like acid down his throat. Hunk’s screams are trapped behind his lips and he convulses from the pain. After what seems like ages it travels all the way down and he slumps forward as much as the bindings allow, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He’s sniffles and feels snot leaking out his nose.</p>
<p>Vanguard speaks again, voice and face full of pitying kindness. “You did very well! I’m so proud of you!” She strokes his cheek and Hunk barely registers the humiliating gesture, mouth working to coat his burning throat with as much saliva as possible. “Now. Are you ready for the next spoonful?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>